


Soldiering On

by godeatgod



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, origins and homecoming happen alot differently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godeatgod/pseuds/godeatgod
Summary: There's recognition in the faces you ferry across the river Styx.
Relationships: Travis Grady/Alex Shepherd
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Soldiering On

**Author's Note:**

> this was based on jokes from months ago that i was meant to finish awhile ago. i ended up injecting a lot of lore in here that i found interesting but ended up just turning into porn, will i do anything else with this? maybe! but not today.

Rain lashed against the windshield as Travis cranked the wiper speed to max, rubbing his arms in an attempt to get the chill off his skin. He needed to get the heater fixed, but he'd figured he could tough it out for a ride or two more, he didn't feel like getting his coat from the back. That was before the chill had set in, the unnatural cold that rested in his bones when he passed through this quiet town, where no sins went unnoticed. It wasn't constant, sometimes there would be long stretches of silence. But he'd dutifully documented every time he’d felt that strange aura around the town, keeping scribbled notes in his glove box, each dated with details, anything he noticed. A morbid historian with very little in the way of detail.

76’, Travis’ own descent. He remembered it all too clearly to need to write it down. Or maybe it was cowardice, he knew he would die one day, and maybe he didn't want anyone to know. He never did like sharing personal stories with strangers. 

83’, it was mid summer and snowing in Old Silent Hill, the sky seemed choking with both the snow and ash. He heard sirens, saw blood in his mirrors, creatures on the road, fearful that hell had not finished with him despite him having beaten his labyrinth. The darkness was choking and he at one point woke up in a cafe, with nothing outside, just emptiness and the snow falling into nothingness. He could feel the cold air rushing in from the shattered window, a corpse of some strange pterodactyl like creature on the floor. He swore he heard the whispering of that little girl in his ear, a thank you, and he remembered passing out again, but when he awoke he was simply in his truck. Everything was normal. The sky cleared and the snow gone as if it had never been falling at all. His old quarter placed gently in his hand. He remembered crying for the first time in seven years for a reason he still didn't know. 

93’, South vale had turned cold, he remembered passing through and being drawn to the observation deck right off of Nathan Avenue, though the tunnel was blocked up, and all he saw on the deck was an abandoned white van and a crookedly parked light blue Pontiac Ventura, it's door wide open like the driver had stumbled out of it inebriated. He felt a deep painful sadness in his gut when he stared at it, not for the car itself, but what it represented. The grief in his lungs brought him to tears again, a profound loneliness, and a painful hatred. He'd had to turn and drive off that time, but not long after he drove back through South Vale, the blockage had been cleared. The van still abandoned but that near classic old pontiac? Gone. and though he looked for a body, a person to take away from what was likely a personal hell, he couldn't find one. He hoped this story had a happy ending. But it kept him awake sometimes knowing it might not have. 

00’, resort silent hill wasn't his favorite, a little too close to the sanitarium for his liking, he never did care for the attractions, he slept in his truck everytime he had to stay in Silent HIll so the hotel that had once been there meant nothing to him, and he wasn't a fan of the amusement park. Still he felt a deep chill in the air, as if Silent Hill itself was aggravated, he remembered looking into a mirror in one of the bathrooms, something he hated doing anyways, and seeing not himself but the blurred image of a young woman, her body crawling with thick dark worm like creatures under her skin. He tried to reach out to her, use those powers he never wanted to think about again if just to help her but when he tried she was gone. He heard more whispering, that little girl's voice telling him not to worry, but he didn't believe her, not when the sky was still raining ash periodically, not when he could feel, deep down like arthritis could feel the rain, as though something was dreadfully wrong. Something told him to visit the cathedral, so he did only to see what looked like hell itself billowing outwards in the sky from behind the spire. He'd never seen that cathedral before he realized, Silent Hill simply wanted him to watch, and watch what? He did not know, only that the sky eventually faded to a normal cold, dark grey. It began to rain, and later he saw a teenage girl leaving the amusement park, helping an older man limp to a car parked in front of the park entrance. They didn't see him but for once he thought that things had turned out okay. If only once more, Silent Hill hadn’t won. 

01’, he swore he could see a dark tower in the distance on the lake, especially when he was near the woods but he'd never seen it before,the feeling it gave him wasn't a good one, and it hurt somehow, he thought he could hear children crying when he got too close to the lake, not the same voice, not that little girl, no it was a group of abandoned, unloved children, he was sure of it. He found leeches in his cab, and a calling from the woods though he refused to answer it. He heard that an orphanage in those woods had burned down, killing someone inside. In the paper several more people were found dead, all killed in different ways, but the one consistency was that there were numbers carved into them. He hated to think of the implications of this. As he was driving through Silent Hill heading to Ashfield, not too far away from the Historical society he found a man standing on the side of the road, and as was his custom he offered the man a ride, he had seemed surprised but had agreed. He was very odd, but extremely polite and soft spoken, maybe six and a half feet tall, long blonde hair and wearing a dirty trench coat that reached his knees. He was drenched in water like he'd been drowned, not that Travis cared more than for if the man was alright. He had said his name was Walter and that he needed to visit his mother in Ashfield, he said he was sorry for the things he'd done for her, but he couldn't do anything else, he said that he was doomed. Travis couldn't get a straight answer out of him or one that made sense and had figured he was mentally unwell, it made him somewhat nervous, remembering his own mother but Walter was nothing but polite. Travis listened and attempted to comfort him in any way he could, but the man's sadness was incurable, despite a smile always etched in his face. About halfway to his destination Walter asked him to stop, and thanked him for his kindness, and wished him well. Travis watched him stare ahead blankly in his rearview mirror, until he suddenly vanished, as though he'd never existed at all. Weeks later after Travis had tried to put it from his mind he saw a newspaper talking about the Walter Sullivan copycat killer, and Travis remembered the man in his cab, and eventually dug through old papers to find that Walter had killed himself in prison a decade before. It made no sense, though things rarely did around here. On his next delivery there was a hastily scrawled note on the back of a photo of a man and woman he didn't know left in his glove box. _thank you Travis, you three are the only people to show me kindness. I hope Silent Hill lets you free some day_

The times seemed random, there was the seven years, the decade, another seven years, and then only a year between the next two. It had been another seven years since, he didn't theorize or even guess when the next event would occur, but every seven years or so after that first time he was on high alert. The decade had nearly lulled him into a false sense of security. He promised himself he wouldn't be shocked by something like that again

I'm some ways Travis felt like a guardian, a historian of the town and it's hellish ebb and flow, he may never know very much, but he always watched, always waited, prepared to be given another task, another god to beat back, though it never came. Travis, despite hating this place, felt he'd conquered it in a sense. Silent Hill couldn't beat him, or at least didn't try to again.

However, there were downsides, the biggest one being that Silent Hill didn't like that he'd escaped it's jaws victorious. It didn't like that someone had won. And as penance, Travis couldn't seem to stay away from the place. He circled it like a hawk, for decades he watched and waited, feeling like he provided the boat on the river Styx. He wasn't happy about his gift, about his lot in life, but it was his duty in a sense, he could take someone to or from Silent Hill, but as was the case with any guardian, every prisoner, he himself could never truly leave. 

He wished he could resent it more. But Travis wasn't one to complain. 

So when he saw a young man walking alone on the side of the road in the pouring rain, he didn't hesitate to slow to a stop and roll down the passengers’ side window. He was unsure if the man could hear him but he had noticed the truck so Travis just motioned for him to get in, the man hesitated but quickly made a decision, as the rain was far less enjoyable than a dry cab, and jogged up to the door and climbed inside, a bit clumsily, he seemed a bit delirious, and tired. 

“Hey..uh thanks a lot m-sir.” the man said when he sat down and Travis actually got a good look at him, he was young, early to mid twenties at the oldest, and somewhat haggard and out of breath as if exhausted. Messy dark hair plastered over his forehead, he wore a hefty sand-colored coat with various patches on the arms and chest, and he had dark bags under his light brown eyes. 

“Hey no problem, i'm Travis.” he nodded and slowly began driving again, wishing he could turn the heater on for the kid, he was soaked, it was clear he'd been walking for a while. 

“Alex.” he said after a moment of looking around fascinated, ”uh...nice to meet you.”

“Where are ya headed?”

“Silent Hill.” It was clear to Travis he had tried to say it casually, but he could hear the hesitance in his tone, Alex seemed to sense his blood had gone cold. 

“You live there?”

“No. no i'm from...Shepherds Glenn. '' Alex shook his head, his tone had barely changed from when he was talking about Silent Hill. Travis had never cared for Shepherds Glenn himself, too many people who were too close for anyone's good, they were nosey and as far as Travis was concerned, there was such a thing as being too neighborly. 

“Why ya headed to Silent Hill then? Aint really a place for new starts.”

“I have uh...some things i have to do there.” 

“Fair enough. I'm headed around that way anyways so i can take ya real close.”

“Thanks, really.” Alex glanced at him, as if a little confused that he didn't ask more questions or pry more, or maybe he was just surprised by being offered a ride. “Uhm i can uh..well i can find a way to pay you back if-”

“No no.” Travis lightly interrupted him, despite it being rude.”I don't need it, promise. I don't help people for money.” Alex didn't seem to be sure of what to make of this, he seemed almost distrustful. 

“Huh. Well if you're sure…”

“Of course I am.” Travis nodded and readjusted his hat in an absent attempt to appear more casual.

“So, if you don't mind o’course, did you come from Shepherd’s Glenn? You was coming from a weird road is all.”

“I sort of got turned around, I haven't actually been home really...i got a bit confused.” 

"You've been gone for awhile hm.” Travis commented, and Alex had a grave sort of look about him. 

“Yeah well..I uhm..was deployed for some time..spent a bit of time in the hospital, and, well i couldn't get a ride home, i think my parents must've changed the number. So I figured I'd find enough change around for a bus ride at least close to town. But I don't think buses run that close. Anyways i...was told i have to get to Silent Hill. so here i am.” Alex explained with a blase’ sort of hand wave. A Lot of that story didn't make much sense to Travis, but he didn't argue, if Alex didn't want to say more he shouldn't have to. They were strangers. Some silence between them but it wasn't uncomfortable in any way. At least to Travis for whom silence was normal and none too upsetting. Alex did seem to be looking around if trying to find something to talk about, he glanced over at Travis again and frowned.

"Is your uh...arm alright?"

"Hm? Oh this," Travis glanced at the rather gruesome burns adorning his left arm, realizing it probably looked concerning to others, "it's old, possibly older'n you, don't worry about it."

"What happened?" Alex asked, Travis had to wonder if anyone had ever taught this boy what tact was, then again, tact seemed to be the reason nobody ever got too close. Travis wasn't sure how much of it was himself keeping others at arm's length, or their unwillingness to be a little rude. Alex either didn't have the good sense God gave a rock, or he didn't care. 

"Long story, well...I guess gettin the scar wasn't. Everything else after that was." He paused wondering if that would placate the younger man's curiosity, but clearly it didn't as Alex seemed even more intrigued. 

"It was a...house fire. Saw it while makin my drive through town back in '76, went in to investigate n found a little girl in the house and tried to drag her out. Not my smartest move, got pinned under a big pillar on fire tryin to make sure she didn't get hit in the head, that's what got me burned all the way from the arm to the chest but i managed and got her outta there, can't say I know exactly how. But there it is." Travis nodded, he didn't remember the last time he'd told a story, especially not a personal one. "Not too crazy i guess but it is what it is.”

“Not too crazy?” Alex looked dumbfounded, and somewhat excited even, “that's _insane_ you ran into a burning building?”

“Yeah i guess so.” Travis smiled lightly, “i didn't think about it too much, i was oh..twenty five or so. It never really seemed all that important.” 

“God, that's insane...” Alex repeated and shook his head, something about his expression was endearing, excited and somewhat enchanted. Travis sort of worried that he'd ask what he meant about ‘everything else’ but it seemed that Alex had forgotten it in the enjoyment of the story.

The road got worse as they drove on, rain splattering so hard on the windshield that it became harder to see, Travis could see just enough that it wasn't dangerous, but he slowed down as much as he could anyways. Alex had clearly been thinking about something during the drive, he occasionally glanced over at Travis and then away as if working up courage to say something, though what Travis couldn't have guessed if given a year and infinite tries. Alex eventually seemed to find his voice eventually. 

“I still can pay you.”

“That's fine. I don't want ya to.”

“...but i want to. Just to say thanks.”

“Really Alex it's fine-”

“Doesn’t have to be money,” Alex interrupted, “actually it's probably better if it isn't.”

“...what do ya mean?” Travis frowned, he'd had people offer money before but never anything else. 

“Well. Y’know i..i could offer...a favor.” 

“...what kinda favor.”

“The kind you might get in a club or...ally or something like that.” Alex remained vague, but Travis wasn't compeltly stupid, still he had to be certain.

“I hate to say it Alex but, you're gonna have to be way more clear than that.” Travis shook his head but he did sort of have an idea of what he might've meant, he just didn't want to assume. Sure a handful of pretty girls had said something similar and he'd only made the mistake of saying yes the one time. Fun way to nearly lose one's virginity. 

“Well...y'know, i just figured if i don't have money i could just offer something you can get with money, or something a pretty girl at the bar would offer if you've both had one too many drinks. _adult_ favors i guess. Nobody can see anything in the cab and I wouldn't tell anybody, if you wanted to pretend I was a girl or something that's fine by me. I just...y'know figure you could uh, well i figure it's lonely being on the road all the time and i don't wanna be a freeloader.” 

Travis, who finally couldn't get around what he was saying with any excuses, was quiet listening to this man half his age offering the pleasures of the flesh as casually as if he was offering to buy him dinner. 

“So you're offering...company, cus you wanna be polite, i got that right?”

“Yeah, i guess that's about it.” Alex nodded, they didn't make eye contact as Travis drove, he felt his face warm as he thought about it. No, no he wouldn't think about that, he couldn't think about that. It was inappropriate. Especially with someone he'd just met, forcing it from his mind. 

“And you're how old?”

“I'm twenty five,” it was a bit defensive but Travis guessed he was likely telling the truth, a little older than he'd thought but not unrealistically so. “And anyways, who really cares, i'm not gonna say anything and you don't seem like you’d say anything. Not asking for a kiss.”

“That's what's weird about it.” Travis sighed, "y'know this sounds a little more like it's for your sake, n’ not mine.”

“well...” 

“An if that is the case, “ Travis continued, "what exactly are you gonna get outta that.” 

“Maybe just...the experience. Maybe i just think it'll be fun. You don't have to say yes really I just figured…” he stared out of the window, the last of his sentence too quiet for Travis’ admittedly poor hearing to catch, Alex looked almost disappointed. Travis wasn't sure what to think. 

"...what exactly did ya figure?" Travis asked a little more gently than before. 

"... i guess that you were probably lonely."

"Maybe you're right." Travis said after a moment, "I'm thinkin you have a slightly different idea on what lonely means though.”

“Maybe. I mean...i am offering so..” Alex gave him a sideways glance, but he was quite painfully obvious that he was enthusiastic about the idea. Travis really didn't know what to do. 

“I dunno.” was all he managed, the two of them left it at that for the time being. 

The silence was certainly something, he'd left the radio off as he liked the sound of rain and didn't feel like listening to the same forty songs over and over at the moment, besides Silent Hill always filled the radio with static anyways but now he really wished he could turn it on to alleviate the quiet. Travis had no idea what to think about the younger man, Alex had offered and the idea that it was out of something genuine was confusing to him. At least as far as he knew men didn't really think of him that way, not that he knew for sure. He never had tried to find out. It had been taboo at best when he was young enough to try.

They didn't say much, there was still something cozy about the rain against the windshield and the man next to him, he had always figured the guys at the truck stop had always been exaggerating when they lamented how nice it was to have a pretty girl on rides with them, and to a degree he still thought that, but he was a little surprised to find that having Alex around was kind of nice, disregarding the awkwardness from earlier, the presence of someone else was comforting. Alex felt more real than anyone had in a long time, he felt like that barrier between himself and others wasn't present between him and Alex, though he had no reason to think this. It was that same premonition he'd felt many times, he wasn't sure if it was Silent Hill that was giving it to him, but it was the only thing they really had in common. 

The fact that they did have it in common wasn't lost on Travis however.

It meant one thing, it meant that Alex was just like that poor burned girl, was like the tortured owner of that Pontiac, was like the teenager in the mirror, was like the ghost who had once sat in that exact spot seven years ago. It meant that he was cursed, maybe not doomed, not doomed to die anyways, but he was doomed to unhappiness, misery even, Travis didn't know this man well enough to know if he could survive it but the expression when he'd mentioned Silent Hill told Travis he also knew he was fated to tragedy. It wasn't an expression Travis thought anyone should have to wear. He felt sorry for him, he really wanted to wish things could be better, that this young man could get some rest, and to heal from whatever was dragging him into town, based on just the little bit he'd been given, Travis almost wanted to guess it had something to do with his family, what kind of parents abandoned their son like that? Then again it wasn't like he was a stranger to the concept. He pushed that from his mind, he had left it behind mostly, but it still stung at times. 

The rain had become somewhat dangerous and they were nearing Silent Hill anyways, Travis figured it was a good idea to park somewhere, he could rest for a bit and Alex could figure out where he needed to go, much as Travis kind of liked the company he also liked the solitude of the job, that's why he'd taken it up all those years ago. He was worried for Alex, but he knew Silent Hill would summon him and would keep begging for him to come, and Travis despite everything, had no desire to be dragged back into a nightmare.

Not to mention his offer from before. Something tantalizingly on the table, deep down he wanted to, offers like this didn't come around ever, and he liked Alex, really he did. There was just something so, forcefully intimate about it. Plenty of work ‘friends’ (he guessed they were friends, that was the closest word he had to describe them anyways.) had joked about having some girl in his cab, but this was much different. 

“Well..you can stay here til it dies down a little bit.” he told the young man after parking the truck, he'd made a choice, sort of if he could force himself to say it. 

“Alright thanks, just starting to dry off really.” Alex nodded gratefully, his coat was still a little damp but his other clothes had mostly dried in the two or so hours they'd been driving, his hair was no longer wet and was messy. He was handsome, that much Travis couldn't deny to himself. That made him feel even stranger than before, looking at the younger man who was closing his eyes and leaning against the window tired and sad in a way that impressed on him that he very well might be helping this man in a way by sleeping with him. Travis’ hands slid down from their position on the side of the steering wheel to the bottom, left hand now resting on his leg and he began drumming his fingers on his thigh trying to think through what he wanted to say, more nervous than he'd been in a long time, maybe even since that horrible day years and years ago. Stupid as that was. He took a deep breath. 

“About...what you said earlier…” Travis gave him a sideways glance, and he watched Alex’s expression shift to something like he had before, intrigue, curiosity and something similar enough to excitement that it wasn't exactly deniable. “Well I don't know you sure, you don't know me but it's not like it's uncommon, not like people would know, not that i'm real worried about that, more like there ain't much risk.”

“Yeah i..that's what i thought too.” Alex shifted closer, it occurred to him that Alex was quite a bit taller than him. What an astute observation to make yes, not that it changed much, but it was strange to notice now.

"So…i reckon, it wouldn't kill either of us, and it might kill some time, "his mouth was dry and his face warm, "who knows...Maybe it'll...help." Help what? Certainly not his sorrows, nor this man’s sorrows. Would it help the awkwardness? Maybe. Would it help the creeping of inappropriate, damn near dirty thoughts? Yes likely it would. And maybe that was enough. 

“Maybe it will.” Alex shifted his hand to Travis’ leg, nothing too racy but, just enough to send a message, a message Travis heard loud and clear. If Alex was embarrassed, as his flushed face might imply, it clearly didn't cause him enough shame to deter him from his actions. A brave man. 

“So..it's that, yknow..” Alex started, he was asking, quite nice of him in theory, but he kinda wished he’d just get on with it. Itd make him feel a whole lot less awkward. 

“It's permission. If that's what you're askin.”

“I hoped so.”

Alex's hand on his thigh surely did a number on whatever else was happening, sure his own thoughts had been the main culprit, but it didn't help that Alex had dark eyes and a rough sort of masculinity about him, but not one that commanded undue respect or one that suggested insecurity, but some middle ground that told Travis it came to him naturally and he didn't think about it ever. His thoughts interrupted by the hand making its way higher, and Alex so much closer than before, and though there wasn't anything in the way of lips touching lips, Alex must've assumed said lips on his throat were fair game. Travis wasn't going to argue with that as he very quickly decided that they were. 

Travis let his own hand press against his back as Alex stopped playing coy with his touching, Travis had always wondered why the delicate sort of frame common amongst woman did nothing for him but but illicit a desire to guard,a protective feeling, however the more stocky, stronger build of men, men doing labor, rough, rugged, the same sort of masculine demeanor elicited the feeling of desire, ones he had refused to acknowledge before, and decided he could think about in a lot more depth much later. 

But that didn't matter now, what mattered was the hand on his thigh massaging him and him reaching to his zipper, while the lips on his throat felt something intimate, warm and the flood of warmth inside him was embarrassing normally, but now it felt welcome, wanted. 

Travis let him do what he wanted, did he trust Alex this much already? Or was he just this desperate for someone to care for or touch him. He wasn't sure, but Alex seemed to be just as invested. Of course he was, he had offered, but Travis kept forgetting that part. He was forgetting a lot of things in the heat of the cab between the two of them. He almost wanted to kiss him. 

Alex unzipped his jeans tentatively at the same time as he felt light teeth marks on his throat, he almost stopped him, almost but Alex could see how much he did want it, whatever the younger man was going to do, the anticipation was likely the source of the nervousness. Travis had denied himself many things, many opportunities that would likely have given him the closeness that he so desired, but not this time. No he was going to enjoy the feeling, the younger man's hand taking a hold of him, Alex’s light blue eyes met his and there was a brief pause of something that might have been questioning or asking for some permission, the question wasn't said, but it was clear that there was permission. He gently massaged him, the warmth of his hand far outweighing the cold of the cab, and Travis could feel his breathing getting heavier, the warmth in his body growing. Alex adjusted himself, on his knees, fingers slowly running along his dick, Travis gripped his shoulder which clearly excited the other man, he had an idea and intended on carrying it out, and Travis was only here for the ride. 

Alex wasn't hesitant, and Travis wondered very briefly if he was more well acquainted with this than he'd let on, he had been the one to suggest it after all. He pushed his lips around the head of his dick slowly swirling his tongue around it, pulling away just to suck at it, his other hand using his own spit to make sliding his hand down his shaft all the easier. Alex bobbed his head lightly around just the head as if being a tease was his plan of action. Travis held a firm grasp on his hair, he was quiet and hot and it felt really damn nice, and not just because the number of encounters he'd had with others in the past many, many years were few and far between. Alex fit more of it inside his mouth, his tongue playing the most important role for the both of them. Lost was a good way to describe both of them, lost in whatever needed to happen next, nothing else mattered outside of this. 

Alex gagged and his face flushed, thin strands of spit dripping from the corners of his mouth slid further down, hanging by a thread while the man above him tried to push his cock deeper again. Alex obliged, gagging over and over, everytime, but continued going faster, Travis wasn't thinking anymore, just holding Alex’s head in position after a moment and thrusting upwards quickly. Alex swallowed around him, and while the heavy breathing and slight grunts were sort of embarrassing, it didn't matter, Alex was grunting and even making soft sounds in the back of his throat like it was enjoyable for him. And the thought that he was also enjoying it was all the more attractive. 

So much so that he didn't think that they would be able to continue for much longer. Not with the other man’s tongue and sounds and how warm his mouth was. Travis’ grip on his hair tightened and the haze of sex and peak of pleasure was the definition of euphoria, a definition he hadnt truely known until today.

Travis held his head in place while cum filled the other man's mouth, Alex swallowing like it was the only sustenance he'd been given today, until Travis gently picked his head up, not roughly by his hair but much calmer. Sort of gently brushing it off to the side, as the younger man attempted wiping the saliva from his mouth, reddened face and slightly heavy breathing not unnoticed. Nor was the excitement between his legs. He sat back down more casually, and both didn't say anything and didn't ask for anything either, but Travis was sure it would be more than rude to leave him hanging. Well, after he had a moment to try and think clearly again. 

Travis side eyed Alex, they were close, too close for anyone's comfort. Nothing he could do to rationalize it to himself would have been able to justify his next actions, moving and crawling over Alex. It shouldn't be so natural, Except that his arm was around the other man and despite reservations, and though he couldn't reciprocate everything, his hands were finding their way to where they needed to be and Alex almost looked caught off guard, like no matter how many times he'd at least attempted this before it had never turned out like this.Travis guessed it might've had something to do with other truckers having wives and families, something Travis had never had weighing him down from things like this. Strange to think he could have been indulging himself the whole time. Either that or they didn't find his rugged masculine appearance appealing, just the services he had offered. It didn't matter if it was right or if maybe there were things he didn't need to be doing with someone like Alex and likely nothing would come of it, as though they were mere inches from each others faces, they didn't even kiss but both of them made intense eye contact, fingers slipping past the other man's lips to wet them watching him effectively suck them like the dick he'd just had in his mouth. Alex took this with even more excitement than when Travis had begun hinting that he'd like to take him up on the offer. The other hand briefly reached down, unzipping his jeans, lightly wrapping his around his cock, Alex wrapped an arm around his shoulders, no words, just the younger man's soft panting as things grew more heated. A heavy older man hovering over him likely helping matters that concerned his swollen dick. 

Alex let a whine slip pass his throat like a beaten dog, with breathy shuddering as his cock throbbed in Travis’ hand, the cab was cold but the heat between the two of them was almost unbearable, Alex’s hands dug into his back, and he rested his head into his shoulder. No words were exchanged, just Travis thumbing the head of his cock as he moved his hands. He felt the closeness, it was almost like cuddling but with one obvious difference. Sliding his hand with a rhythm that wasn't too fast but wasn't slow by any means. It seemed to be doing Alex good.

Alex’s voice was quiet but attractive in a sense, a long deep breath escaping his throat as his cum coated Travis’ hand, he had almost been surprised by it, only thinking about how alluring and pleasing it was to watch a man come undone in his arms. Alex’s eyes were only half closed as neither of them moved, travis felt like he was holding him, he sort of wished he could do it for longer, an hour, the whole night, he wasn't sure. He still couldn't kiss him, he didn't know why. 

There was a quiet when the two men sort of collected and made themselves presentable, a quick pursue found napkins Travis had left in the truck for reasons he didn't remember but that didn't matter as their purpose now was to clean up the last of the vulgarity off of his hands, Alex taking a moment to sigh in something more like contentment and Travis almost felt proud. Surely a man his age with his looks had plenty of offers from people younger and prettier than Travis and yet to have him both ask and then seemingly greatly enjoy himself, well it was an unusual complement for Travis, but not one he objected to. 

He wondered how often he'd think of him. 

Now there was only the question of what next. Travis would hate to see him go but it really seemed that there was nothing else to be done given that the rain had mostly stopped, Alex had somewhere to be that he wasn't telling, and Travis of course had a job to do. He guessed he could consider that his lunch break but in all honesty, just this once, he preferred this over a quick stop in some diner or restaurant. Though he didn't expect he would be making a habit of it, no something about this was special. Sloppy, far less romantic than likely it was supposed to be, but special nonetheless. 

“Well..maybe i'll see you around.'' Alex offered and Travis just chuckled a little.

“Well see, stranger things have happened.” he nodded to him, “Keep yourself safe Alex, and maybe ill see ya on the other side somewhere.”

Alex nodded and hopped out of the cab, giving a semi corny salute, with something like tongue and cheek sarcasm that impressed on Travis he didn't take the action seriously, Some soldier he was, and he shut the door turning to continue the journey on foot.

Tavis watched Alex stroll down the road, a weight clearly dragging the poor soldier’s shoulders to the ground. He bore the burden of something Travis didn't know, but could guess all he wanted. A strange kindred spirit with this young man. He wondered what would become of him, he wondered why this poor lonely soldier marched onward to SIlent Hill insead of his own hometown, and he wondered what war he was fighting.

But Travis was no longer a fighter, he was too tired for that sort of thing anymore, he could watch, but he was weary, deep down, he was exhausted. He was glad, as he turned his truck off to the interstate away from his troubles, that he had offered the lonely soul respite. The same respite said pawn had offered the old surveyor of Silent Hill.


End file.
